


Water You Mean I'm Lying

by The_Impavid



Series: Shenanigans [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Comic Book Science, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fuck science, Genius Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Original Character(s), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impavid/pseuds/The_Impavid
Summary: And by Thor, did Peter prove himself to the world.





	Water You Mean I'm Lying

Today’s probably the best day of Peter’s life. Well, besides the day he as an 8-year-old met Tony Stark, the day he met Ned, the day they got into MSST together, the second time he met Tony Stark, or when he got a real Stark internship. Wow, Peter is realising how much Tony Stark has been big in his life. Huh, he should probably work on independence or something… or try to worm his way closer? Eh, he’ll figure it out eventually.

  
Peter stands with the rest of his Project AWF team members as they observe the water canal about five miles away from the Compound. There are a few scattered water bottles floating on the surface of a faint green, murky moving water stream. It took the last couple of weeks for several of the higher-ups to approve their project to test outside the laboratory and test the algae further up from the mechanical water filtration. Now, here the team stands, preparing to place the algae in the most polluted sections that spread over a mile.

  
“Set out the drones,” Dr Keegan orders and Peter & Tyrone immediately race to turn on their equipment since they’re the best with technology. Amanda and the three others begin moving up the stream to deploy more; it’s useless to try to compete against Parker or Johnson.

  
“Yes!” Peter cheers when he has his up first and begins to immediately scan the waters. Dr Keegan watches over him and Tyrone frowns before following the others. He lost this round.

  
As soon as Peter’s drone scans a length of forty feet, the drone moves over to a certain area, and he presses a button on his controller. The drone releases a small, green capsule that begins dissolving as soon as it touches the water. “The first one is done,” Peter radios into a walkie talkie and various affirmations ring back.

  
“Go on, Parker, we’re aiming to be done with the mile by noon,” Dr Keegan reminds.

  
“Yeah, on it,” Peter replies before bringing back the drone and following the path of his team members. As he walks, he inserts a new capsule for the drone to release once he gets to his new position. His team works as a relay system, taking over forty feet of water each and working their way upstream. By eleven, Amanda is the last one dropping the algae and everybody stands at the end of their section, waiting for her to finish.

  
Not only is Project AWF watching Amanda, but so is Tony Stark, Renee Montes, Melvin Kroon, Pepper Potts’ assistant, and several media reporters. A couple of photographers document as Amanda releases the last capsule and then motion for the team to stand in one shot. Of course, Peter is pushed to the front because of his short stature and from there he sees Tony smiling at him with a small grin. After the picture, Dr Keegan is drawn into a private interview and Tony pulls Peter into another with him. Several interviewers hound him with questions:

  
“Mr Stark, what do you think of Project AWF’s success?”

  
“Is it true the team members are all receiving honorary doctorates for their revolutionary invention?”

  
“Will Stark Industries be administering this water filtration freely or do you plan to hold a bidding war?”

  
“This project has been ongoing for the last five years, what boosted the project to finally finish?”

  
“Do you know is Dr Woodard will stay on with Stark Industries or continue onto other companies?

  
All the commotion comes to a halt as Tony peacefully raises his hand before placing it on Peter’s shoulder. “Now, I’ll answer three questions and three questions only.” He gestures to a woman at the front, “Yes?”

  
“Your water filtration project was started five years with minimal reported success, but now it is in the final stage of development? How did that happen so quickly?”

  
Tony doesn’t hold back his smile and Peter feels his spidey-sense tingle. Tony’s hand tightens, “Well, I think my personal intern here,” wait, personal? “helped the AWF project a lot in the month he was assigned to them.” The reporters' voices start chiming in to ask about Tony Stark’s first-ever personal intern.

  
The man just points to someone in the back, “Only two questions left, what’s yours?”

  
“Who is your personal intern?”

  
“Straight to the point, I can appreciate.” Tony takes a step away from Peter to allow photographers to take pictures. “This is Peter Parker, my first intern,” Peter waves shyly, “he was assigned to Project AWF this last month, but I will be taking him back. Yes, he’s only 15, but I think he has potential and I am happy to mentor him as best I can.” Peter tries not to blush at the kind words from Mr Stark. He hopes Mr Stark talked to May about this new publicity thing.

  
Tony points to a blond woman with a forced smile on his face, “What do you have for me, Ms Everhart?”

  
“Hello, Stark,” he frowns ever so slightly. So, bad woman Peter decides. “I was wondering if now that you have the cure to water pollution, would you make it accessible to the rest of the world or will you just sell it to the highest bidder?”

  
He rolls his eyes as if he was expecting something as derogative and simply says, “If the final stage proves to be successful, then I plan on administering the water filtration to whoever wishes to try. Although, I believe that the Navajo Nation would be one of the first to receive aide as I have been in contact with their council about it.”

  
“How chivalrous.” She raises her eyebrow challengingly.

  
“Just doing what I can to be of help.” He places his hand on Peter’s back and begins shifting him away, “Now, we must go, there’s still plenty to discuss with Mr Parker.” He waves them off and continues walking with Peter towards the Compound.

  
Peter can’t hold himself back, “Mr Stark, were you serious about me being your intern now?” Tony looks down and damn those Bambi eyes are the most powerful weapon in existence.

  
“Of course, I gave you a month trial and you somehow solved water pollution.” Tony grins and places his sunglasses in his pocket. “What else am I supposed to do?”

  
Peter’s cheeks hurt from smiling at this point, “And what do I do as your intern?”

  
Tony shrugs, “I actually have no idea, but we’ll figure it out. You’ll probably mainly be helping me with Avenger’s equipment and Spider-Man’s suits.” Peter nods along, sounds reasonable enough. Besides the fact that a “responsible” adult is allowing him to work on lethal weapons, but why not, am I right?

The next Monday morning, Peter is on the train to school when Ned sends him a lot of links with the message ‘_DUDE YOURE FAMOUS NOW ASDKJSDKF_’ and he swallows hard. Of course, he and May discussed with Mr Stark about what will happen, but it’s still scary. Peter merely looks at the list of headlines and feels queasy.

STARK INDUSTRIES LATEST PROJECT IS SOLVING WATER POLLUTION

  
TONY STARK’S PERSONAL INTERN SOLVES WORLDWIDE WATER POLLUTION

THE LATEST SCOOP: TONY STARK’S FIRST EVER PERSONAL INTERN, IS IT A DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPEN?

  
IS STARK INDUSTRIES TAKING OVER THE WORLD?

  
PROJECT AWF OF STARK INDUSTRIES TAKES WORLD BY STORM

… and the list goes on.

  
His spidey-sense start tingling and when he glances up, a few of the other passengers are whispering about him and staring at him like a museum display. He starts tapping his feet more rapidly and, once those doors open, he is down about half a block before the next person even steps out.

  
At school is no better, which doesn’t make sense since he has been telling everyone from the beginning that he has an internship. Hell, even the teachers looked surprised at him. He just keeps his head ducked and only takes it off once he reaches Ned waiting at his locker again. “Hey, man.”

  
“Dude! Pete! Did you see all the news about you?”

  
He groans, “Yes! It was number one trending on Twitter for a while.”

  
“I know! This is awesome!” Ned thumps his shoulder.

  
“What? How?”

  
“Well…” Ned shrugs, “you’re gonna be popular at the school.” He points to himself, “And by extension, me.”

  
“Yeah, I realise that, but what about the… you know.” Peter tries to convey his Spider-Man thought line, but MJ comes up.

  
“I hope I am not interrupting anything gross,” she smirks and waggles her eyebrows at them.

  
“Ergh!” Both boys gag at the thought.

  
She snickers once and turns to Peter, “You better have read those Trump articles.”

  
He holds up his hands in surrender, “I did, don’t kill me.”

  
“Good, less than a 92 and I don’t care if you work for Stark, I’ll punch you.”

  
“Bold of you to assume he cares.” Cue the IRONIC finger guns.

  
Ned smacks his shoulder, “From what you told me, at this point, he is pretty much your dad.”

  
Peter’s face reddens, “What? No! What even?” He scoffs and ducks his head for a second to control himself. “Nah, not me.”

  
“Whatever you say, Baby Stark.” MJ teases.

  
His eyes widen in horror, “No, please don’t call me that. Gah! That’s so embarrassing.”

  
“What are you going to do, tell Iron Dad?” Ned adds on and MJ holds out her fist to bump. He does as Peter watches the world burn from being ganged up on.

  
“… nooooo…” he whispers to himself. “I’m being bullied!” His voice cracks accidentally and his hands smack to his head.

  
Ned and MJ laugh at him before she grabs his shoulder and the three of them begin walking to history together. Just like that, the school sees the three of them being the new “it” crowd and they move to the side as they pass in the hallway. Principal Morita even holds his coffee mug up to them as they pass and smiles a bit too cheerily for 8 A.M.

  
They’re just about to walk into the classroom when a voice calls out, “Parker?”

  
The boy turns and comes to face no one other than Flash who has his hands shoved deep into his hoodie pockets. “Yeah?” Peter takes a slow breath to prepare himself for a barrage of newfound insults.

  
“I want to apologise.”

  
“Huh?” He’s actually speechless.

  
“I’m sorry,” Flash announces and students around them watch their exchange. “I know I’m an asshole and I’ll admit that. But ever since you helped with Emma, I can – I know you’re alright.” Flash clears his throat and nervous eyes flicker across their gathering. “I’m sorry for not believing in your internship too and for telling everyone it was fake. I think I might have been a bit jealous that you have the opportunity I always dreamed about. So, there…” He awkward shuffles in his shoes and is about to turn away to run to class when Peter speaks up.

  
“Hey, Flash?” Flash looks at him. “Thanks. It’s not easy, but, uh, I forgive you.” They smile at each other and respectfully go their separate ways.

  
Peter & MJ take a seat together at one table so that all their presentation work is together and Ned drops off his things with Cindy before going back to them. He completely misses the laser eyes Cindy directs at him, but ultimately, she does not want to mess with the best friend of Tony Stark’s intern. Peter tattles on her or says something bad then she could be out of her top university picks.

  
Ned is the one to bring it up, “Holy crap, I’ve never seen Flash apologise for anything!”

  
“I know, neither have I!” Peter agrees, still in complete shock about what happened.

  
“And he admitted he was jealous.” MJ points out.

  
“Yeah, I never noticed he was.”

  
“It was really obvious,” both Ned & MJ say at the same time. They look at each other but ignore it.

  
“Huh…”

  
“Enough about Eugene,” MJ motions between her & Peter, “we have to focus.”

  
“Right,” Peter says and gets his head in the game to tear down Trump.


End file.
